onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 694
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 756 (p.6-17) | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Invincible! A Gruesome Army of Headcracker Dolls" is the 694th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Viola discovered Mansherry's cell and sends the info to Leo, who remembers that room from when Scarlett was alive. Meanwhile, Luffy's group is now fighting against the giant nutcrackers as Farul is injured in the process as they can't defeat the nutcrackers. Usopp then hears from Viola that Sugar has revived herself and his friends are in trouble. Sugar, who is now scared of anyone long-nosed, swears revenge against Usopp and his friends. Usopp is horrified by the fact that he forgot about Robin when she was turned into a toy and asks for Viola and Kanjuro's help in sniping at her. Once reaching the third level, Robin's group is attacked by Gladius. He causes Robin and Bartolomeo to plummet downward while Rebecca presses forward. She lands at Luffy's groups location. Law wants the key to his handcuffs so he can join the fight, but Robin says it is with Rebecca. She tells Luffy and company to keep going towards the next level while she and Bartolomeo prepare to fight Gladius and the giant toys. Long Summary Viola searches for the entire palace for Mansherry, trying places she had never been in in her years serving the Donquixote Family. Viola then relays the information to Leo and Rebecca to which Leo expresses his worry for Mansherry. Viola tells him of the location and he realizes its the "time out" room. Leo then gets tearful as it reminds him of Scarlett and that whenever he and the others visited the palace they'd get in trouble with Viola by Doldo but Scarlett would bring them food to which Leo admits he misses Scarlett. Leo thanks Viola for the information and she tells him to be careful. On the third level Cavendish tells Farul to run but the horse is bitten by the nutcracker. Luffy punches him off with a jet pistol while Cavendish tends to Farul noting his head was crushed. The toy easily recovers despite a hole in its chest much to Luffy's shock. Cavendish angrily retaliates at the toy with Biken: Round Table which cuts the toy's head off. However, it recovers again as the trio stand before the numerous toys thinking they're immortal. Law curses the situation noting he'd be able to make short work of them if he was free of his cuffs. Back at the plateau Usopp hears from Viola that she saw some nasty toys in her direction and discovers that Sugar is awake, much to Usopp's horror. Usopp says she should be out cold after his face for at least two or three days. Viola worries since Luffy doesn't know of her ability and they are in trouble. At the palace, Sugar screams in terror seeing a foot soldier with a long nose and giving her sausages for food to which Sugar yells at him that people with long noses should die and she won't eat anything that looks like a long nose and only wants grapes. She then turns him into a nutcracker toy while frustrated over failing Doflamingo and swears she'll turn everyone in the country into toys, especially Usopp. Usopp tells his crew about the seriousness of Sugar back on the loose. He remembers how he forgot Robin when she was turned into a toy, and is desperate not to forget Luffy as well. He is prepared to do anything at any cost to protect his captain from Sugar, but Kanjuro asks him how he is going to do anything when he is so far away from the palace and especially since Luffy and Sugar are within the palace walls. Usopp replies that he has no other choice as he readies his Kabuto, and is ready to fulfill his role as the Straw Hat Pirates' sniper by providing support from afar. As they reach the third level Robin notes there are some black balls heading towards them as she tries to warn Bartolomeo, but the latter is too entranced with working together with the Straw Hats and is attacked in explosions. As Bartolomeo falls Kabu warns them of the Pamu Pamu no Mi as Robin begins to fall as well. Gladius sees them and goes after Rebecca noting he didn't see people coming from above, but Robin uses her powers and grabs him telling Rebecca she'll deal with Gladius and tells her to move on ahead. Just then, Luffy sees something falling from the sky as Bartolomeo lands on a soldier as Robin flies herself down. As Robin gets reacquainted with Luffy, Law demands the key to his cuffs. Gladius falls down to as he curses Rebecca escaping while musing she was able to escape by herself swearing he will finish her himself. He then introduces himself as he prepares to face his opponents. Robin and Bartolomeo tell Luffy and the others to advance stating they'll fight Gladius and the toy nutcrackers. She then tells them that Rebecca is in the flower fields waiting for them and has Law's key. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Bartolomeo fantasizing about meeting Luffy at the Sunflower Field. **Luffy using Gomu Gomu no UFO against the nutcracker toys. **Baby 5 uses her anime-exclusive Disc-Girl technique. *The anime extends the following: **The flashback of young Viola's time with the dwarves. **The fight between Sai and Baby 5. **The fight between Chinjao and Lao G. *In the manga, one of the nutcracker toys bit Farul's head during the beginning of the battle against Luffy, Kyros, and Cavendish. In the anime, Farul's head is bitten after the nutcracker toys' initial defeat. *In the manga, only one man with a long nose was seen interacting with Sugar. In the anime, there are several. *In the manga, Orlumbus' ability to make people do as he commands was first seen when he was helping Zoro. The anime shows this ability earlier. Site Navigation